


fading light

by alexXing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Proposals, idiots dancing, song refs, when will i figure out tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexXing/pseuds/alexXing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“come!” koushi says and he’s laughing when he takes hajime’s arm. hajime stumbles to his feet and he pushes the ring into his back pocket. koushi hums to the tune of the music as he tangles the fingers of his left hand with those of hajime’s right. he rests his right hand on his waists and tugs gently, bringing them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading light

**Author's Note:**

> like months ago i listened to a song and got super inspired to write stuff but i forgot the name of the song and i cant find it again so have some bad references to "Shut up and Dance" by Walk The Moon instead
> 
> i wasnt planning for this to be iwasuga OR proposals but well. stuff happens

hajime wipes his hands on the fabric of his trousers. he looks at his boyfriend and he thinks hes never experienced something this nerve-wracking before.

well, to be quite honest he felt roughly the same way minutes before he asked koushi out, but what he is about to do is like the super hardcore version of asking someone out and he’d really like to fast forward until hes asked already.

hajime opens his mouth, the ring hidden in the palm of his right hand, and hes about to speak up when koushi turns up the volume of the music that had been playing. his eyes meet hajime’s and he smiles and hajime thinks hes going to die soon.

“come!” koushi says and he’s laughing when he takes hajime’s arm. hajime stumbles to his feet and he pushes the ring into his back pocket. koushi hums to the tune of the music as he tangles the fingers of his left hand with those of hajime’s right. he rests his right hand on his waists and tugs gently, bringing them closer.

it isn’t until the shorter of the two takes a step that hajime realizes koushi wants to  _dance_. hajime opens his mouth again, is about to protest and tell koushi he doesnt know how to dance like he has done so many times before, but koushi has already taken the lead.

“oh”, koushi says and hajime steps on his own foot, “dont you dare look back” he takes his hand from hajime’s waist and puts it on his chin instead, lifting it from where he’d been looking at the floor to make sure not to step on koushis feet. “just keep your eyes on me”

koushi leads and hajime follows. he finds his eyes drawn to his boyfriend’s hazel ones. they’re stunning, with the dim light of the setting sun shining through the window. koushi is stunning. hajime wants to say the words, he wants to say them right now, but once more koushi shushes him. he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to hajime’s lips. “shut up and dance with me”

hajime flushes and he swears he wouldve proposed right then and there, but lets be real, this moment? this single moment seemed way too precious to ruin. he gives in and follows koushi’s steps, his own awkward and clumsy. Koushi doesnt seem to mind and quite honestly hajime doesnt either.

when the song ends, hajime thinks he’ll have to learn how to dance if he’s really going to marry koushi. “what were you gonna say?”, he asks and untangles his fingers from hajimes to put them on his waist.

hajime hums in response. he leans forward, resting his forehead against koushi’s, the fading light still being reflected in his boyfriends eyes. the words seem to come so easy all of a sudden and hajime licks his chapped lips before saying “marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> im [iwasuga](http://iwasuga.tumblr.com/) on tumblr hmu if u wanna talk abt rarepairs


End file.
